theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
August 17, 2010
Chance sees Chloe at the Chancellor Mansion. Chloe comments on how shaken up Nina must be after almost losing one son on the birthday of her other son. Chance says it was difficult, and that's why he couldn't meet her yesterday. He suggests they get together another time, but Chloe says it may be pointless and Chance leaves. Nina comes downstairs and Chloe asks how she is doing. Nina sneers if she's being nice she must want something. Nina leaves and Chloe looks hurt. Heather is sitting down at Crimson Lights when Paul comes over and tells her that he may have a lead about the identity of Nina's son. Heather is stunned to hear that his source is his father. Paul explains that he went through all of his old notes on the investigation. Paul says he came across the only one only person involved in the kidnapping who isn't dead: the driver of the kidnapping van. Heather agrees to help pull records. Paul says Carl used to be his go to person - now she is. Full circle. Christine and Ronan talk about Chance and the investigation. Ronan says he needs to wrap this up and leave town. Christine feels that once the case is closed there will be no reason to keep his identity from Nina. Ronan explains that he grew up believing that Nina didn't want him, he found out about the kidnapping when he joined the FBI. Christine says Nina has suffered, but Ronan is callous about it. Just then, Nina walks in. Ronan holds out his hand but Nina refuses to shake it. Ronan tells her he's sorry about her worrying about her son and leaves. Nina grills Christine about why she was associating with Detective Malloy. Christine claims that when your in law enforcement you don't know who to trust. Nina says not just in law enforcement. Christine says her feelings for Paul are in the past. Nina says the kiss was in the present. Daniel is painting at home when Abby comes to the door. She sits down on the couch and complains about the charges being dropped against Adam. She also rants about Vance and her parents being stubborn. Daniel tells her if she was really smart she could have it all. She quips, "Including a cute guy?" He says she's already got one of those. They have sex. Michael and Lauren are in Crimson Lights. Lauren complains about Jill and Michael finishes all of her sentences. She wonders why he has any doubt that they will win against Jill. Michael suggests that it's not too late to settle with her. He thinks a little of the estate would go a long way to making peace. Lauren vows that Jill won't get one penny. Jill and Katherine are in the living room arguing about Jill's case against Lauren. Katherine says it should be about being part of the family, not staking a claim to it. Jill doesn't think Kay can relate to the position she's in. Katherine pulls out the lace table runner Liz gave to her. Jill is touched when Kay gives it to her. Jill tells Katherine she's frustrated that Lauren can't see that all she ever wanted was to be a part of her family. Kay points out that Jill's actions have made it look otherwise. Jill leaves and Chloe comes in. She brings up Nina's long lost son. Katherine tells her the story, but wonders why she's interested. Chloe says she thought if she could find Chance's brother it might help him. Katherine notes that she's not ready to let go, even though he hurt her. She wishes Chloe luck and leaves. Chloe uses the laptop to check out Ronan Malloy. She calls his high school and is surprised when they say they've never hear of him. Ronan goes to the coffee house to find Heather. He tells her and Paul that Chance got heroine in jail. When she doesn't look surprised, Ronan states Chance passed her the drugs. He demands to know where they are. Heather says in her office. Chance comes in and takes Heather outside to chat. Chance wants Heather to get him the heroine so he can use it to set up the dirty cops. Heather insists he should give it to Pomerantz. Chance tells her he doesn't trust anyone except her. Chance goes to search Heather's office for the drugs when Pomerantz interrupts him. Chance claims he's meeting Heather. Owen says he'll wait with him. Heather comes into the office and Owen asks for the drugs. Heather can't find them. Owen is irate and leaves. Chance goes ballistic, thinking Ronan is behind this. Heather shouts that if he doesn't back off he's going to wind up dead, and she cares about him! Paul tells Christine and Nina that he's found the driver of the van who kidnapped them, and it's led to him getting the names of the people who adopted Nina's son: Lansing. Nina is overjoyed, but Christine is panicked. Paul gets a call and says Nina's son's name is Aidan. Nina giggles as Paul imparts information. Christine smiles tightly as Paul tells Nina she's going to meet her son. Chloe confronts Ronan at Jimmy's. She tells him she did a little investigating and found out that Ronan Malloy doesn't exist. She demands to know the truth, saying he is messing with people she cares about. Ronan demands she keep her mouth shut. He then sits her down and admits he's Nina's son and Chance's brother, but she can't say a word. He phones Christine and tells her Chloe figured out who he is. Chris says they're running out of time as his mom's about to find him. Katherine arrives at the courthouse and asks Lauren and Jill to try to find a way to work things out. Lauren says, "No way!" The bailiff announces, "Fenmore versus Fenmore." Lauren takes the stand and describes how she was raised to takeover the family business. Jill testifies this is about the life she was deprived of; she was abandoned. They both explain why they feel entitled. Lauren tells the court that Jill isn't mentioned anywhere. Jill says she is Neil Fenmore's heir, that is a fact, and the will says his heirs shall share equally in the estate. Michael speaks, saying that Neil Fenmore intended for Lauren to be his sole heir. The judge calls a recess to make his decision. Jill's lawyer tells her their package arrived. The judge returns and and Jill's lawyer is still outside the room. The judge begins to render a verdict against Jill, but the lawyer returns with a witness who can testify to Neil Fenmore's intentions: Johanna, Lauren's mother. Next: Chloe wants Kevin to be a model. Lily asks Mac to be the twin's Godmother. Joanna testifies that the illegitimate daughter was responsible for turning her own daughter into a brat. Category:Daily Digest